


the painted man (goes wrong)

by cathniss



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Wholesome, Yugyeom is mentioned briefly, just some cute markson, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathniss/pseuds/cathniss
Summary: Mark thought he'd be a good friend and help BamBam with his photograpy project, painted human. Of course when they're done the paint isn't coming off and he needs help.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 43





	the painted man (goes wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just some cute markson I wrote quickly. I'm trying to get back into writing and this is my first attempt. I'm sorry is the names are repetitive. No editing has been done so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

”OH MY GOD. KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL! I did not sign up for this! Help me get it off or I swear to God you're going to regret it.”, seethed Mark angrily. The paint wasn't coming off, only clear water was splashing the bathtub he was in.

”I'll get someone who can help me scrub you clean hyung, it's the least I could do.”, whispered BamBam, frightened by his outburst as he walked towards the door.

”No! I don't want anyone else to see me like this, especially naked.”, screeched Mark. ”This is so humiliating… Having to strip before you is more than enough. Just get two scrubs and we'll scrub together.”

“I- I can’t help hyung, I don’t know what to do..”

“As I said BamBam, get a scrub and help me get this off of me.” seethed Mark. He’s so done with this. This is the last time he’ll help a friend out like this. It’s a nightmare.

Meanwhile BamBam scurried out of the bathroom, yeeting from the situation. He felt sorry for his hyung but it was too much for him to handle. He’ll get Jackson hyung instead, that’d be fine right?

“BamBam where are you going?!” screeched Mark, noticing the younger wasn’t in the bathroom anymore.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy Mark!”

“That’s HYUNG to you!!”

–  
Half an hour later Mark heard the door open to the apartment, he sighed relieved. Finally BamBam was back.

“Hey, did you forget I was in here?” he loudly asked through the closed bathroom door. 

As the bathroom door opened it was like time slowed down, a mortified expression painting itself on Mark’s face.

“J-Jackson?”

“Oh shit, BamBam didn’t mention you were naked!” said Jackson, quickly closing the door again before opening it a tid bit.  
“So uhm, BamBam told me to get a scrub and help you out. Is that OK with you?” he continued.

“I- You- I- No.. Yes? I don’t know? W-where’s BamBam?” 

Mark was horrified. BamBam didn’t know of his feelings for Jackson but he could not deal with this right now. Why did he leave anyway? This was his fault after all.

“Oh, um, he left me saying he’d go to Yugbeom and chill at his place. What’s with the paint anyway?” answered Jackson, door still barely open and him hiding behind it.

“He what? He’s gonna get his ass whooped when I see him. He’s the reason for this entire mess!” rambled Mark, “I thought I’d be a nice friend and accept when he asked me to model for him, regardless of how awkward it’d be. But look at me now, covered in paint and it won’t come off of me.”

Jackson snorted before laughing loudly, making Mark feel offended because how can this be funny to someone before joining him in laughter. It’s too precious and affectionate not to. Jackson’s laugh gave him a serotonin rush, heart pounding and butterflies flying around his stomach. He’s fallen harder than he’d thought…

“I see,” said Jackson, “is it okay if I help you out then? I got the scrub BamBam asked me to get. And free time on my hands. You don’t have to feel pressured to say yes by the way, it’s completely up to you.”

The last bit made Mark smile, knowing Jackson never forced anything upon anyone. One of the many things that made him fall in the first place. 

“I,” sighed Mark, “I guess it’s fine. Just.. Don’t make any weird comments okay?”

“Of course not!” said Jackson before swinging the door open and stomping his way inside. “Greetings future painted model Mark, how are you this evening?”

With a deadpan face Mark stared at Jackson, knowing he was just teasing him but what did he just tell him not to do?

It was hard keeping a smile from forming on his face again, biting his lip to keep his face neutral. That’s the second time everything seemed to slow down because did Jackson’s eyes just dart to his mouth? And did they just get even darker? And where did that smile go?

Before Mark could think any further Jackson’s smile was back in its place and scrub waving in the air. 

“Let’s get down to business,” he said. Casually taking off his shirt, probably to get it from getting wet but wow, did that send a tingle down Mark’s spine.

Gulping he turned around. “Okay, you take the back and I’ll work on the front.”

He started the shower again, soft stream of water making him screech in surprise. “COLD, COLD, COLD!” he screeched, taking the head part off and aiming it to the wall. He heard a loud laugh coming from behind, Jackson’s voice penetrating his ears and making him smile in secret.

“Nicely done. I applaud you,” he said, following it up with a few sarcastic claps. 

“Hey, I didn’t think it’d get cold so fast okay,” mumbled Mark, now returning the head to its place. “I think we need to scrub pretty hard so don’t be scared to use those muscles okay? I’m gonna be a red and sore after this but it needs to get off. Like yesterday.”

“Aye aye capt’n!”

After 45 minutes of scrubbing they were only half way done, stomach’s rumbling and their favorite food place on the phone.

“This will be a well deserved break,” sighs Jackson. “I didn’t think it’d be this hard to get paint off of another human being but man, it really stuck to you didn’t it?”

“Uh, yes. Maybe I have some magical skin type that just adhere the paint to my body. The painted man, if you will.”

Jackson snorts before responding, “that sounds like a painting, what even..”

“Duh, kind of the point man,” giggles Mark.

“Ah, I see. A lame super hero name too, if that’s something you wanna be.”

“HAH, nah, that life ain’t for me. I appreciate my calmness with books and movies.”

As Mark ends his sentence Jackson’s face lights up. “We can have a movie night no? After we’ve eaten and taken all the paint off of course. You said you’d be sore anyway. So I’ll go down to the store and get some drinks, maybe some ice cream and we’ll just cuddle down in blankets n watch movies!”

“Ah, that’d be great fun!” exclaims Mark, a small but gentle smile forming on his face. He’d do close to anything to be close to Jackson. He’s had a lot of fun today, laughing a lot more than usual. But that’s just how Jackson works, making people laugh seems so effortless for him.

“Exactly! It’s a done deal then.”

Whilst waiting for the food to arrive they continued their mission to get the paint off. They were a little over half-way done when it was finally dinner time, Mark sitting down in the bathtub and gulping down the food with gusto. Jackson being a bit more patient with his food, also being a bit more comfortable on the comfy bathroom rug. 

As Mark was took his last bite he looked up, meeting a pair of eyes watching him. “Huh? D-Do I have food around my mouth?” he asked, covering his talking hole as he blushed.

“Nah, you’re just so into eating your food. It’s cute,” answered Jackson.

Blushing deeper Mark’s mouth formed an ‘O’.

“I see. Um, why do you find it cute? If you don’t mind me asking...”

Jackson let’s out a small laugh before answering. “Because I find you adorable, cute, precious… Whatever you want to call it.”

“O-Oh. Wait, really?”

“Yes. I know you haven’t seen me but my eyes have been on you the entire time I’ve been here. BamBam coming to me was a blessing in disguise to be honest. I really like you, you know.”

Mark blinks, trying to process the information given to him as he takes him last bite. Jackson likes me? No, that can’t be it. Eyes on me the entire day? Well, yeah...

“I mean, you having your eyes on me the entire time just makes sense. You’ve been helping me clean off paint from my body. You’re kinda supposed to watch me, no?”

“Hah, you’re right. But I didn’t mean it like that silly,” answers Jackson. “I’ll take another example then. Remember last weekend at Yugyeom’s? I just sat there trying not to stare like a creep.”

“O-oh. Wait, no you didn’t. I watched you the entire evening and I barely had any eye contact with you!”

Jackson sighs rather adorable before answering. “Yeah, I kinda noticed you did so I averted my eyes. Your body language is kind of telling, I’ve grown very accustomed to it.” He clears his throat before continuing, “I- uh, that isn’t meant to sounds as creepy as it does. It sounded a lot better in my head.”

“Tell me about it,” snorts Mark. “But I get what you mean. And it isn’t creepy!”

“Oh yeah? Good.”

“So… Am I reading the message correctly if you’re telling me you like me?” asks Mark tentatively. 

Jackson smiles big. “Yes, yes you do. Haven’t you noticed how into you I am?”

“I- I just thought that it’s how you are with everyone. I didn’t really wanna hype myself up like that.”

“Well, you should’ve. Haven’t you noticed BamBam trying to force us together as much as possible?”

“What? I’m not even out to BamBam, how’d he know?”

“You’re not being subtle Mark,” snorts Jackson, “And it’s why I’m currently here and not BamBam.”

“O-Oh. Cool, cool, cool. Nice. That’s… Good to know” says Mark as he scratches his head nervously. 

“It’s okay Mark, if you don’t want anything happening between us it won’t. Or if you do, we can take it as slow as you’d like, okay? No pressure at all, yeah?” continues Jackson, noticing how twitchy and uncomfortable Mark has become.

“Ahhh, you’re so kind Jackson. I- I do want things to happen if it’s mutual I just.. I was not prepared for this.” answers Mark before giggling, Jackson joining in shortly. 

When they calm down from their short high they agree on continuing to shower Mark, both blushing and working harder than before, trying to get it done. Once they are they sigh heavily, both sweating and feeling gross. 

“I shower first then you? I’ll pick out some clothes you can borrow.” says Mark.

“Sounds good. I’ll let you to it.” answers Jackson before leaving the bathroom.

Mark starts humming as he cleans himself up, glad it’s finally no paint left on his poor body. He quickly dries himself up, drying his hair as much as he can with the towel before tying it around his waist. Quickly brushing through his hair with a comb, oiling up his gauges before popping them back in. 

As he walks to his room Jackson zooms by, ruffling his wet hair before disappearing into the bathroom. He lets out a whine and watches his figure disappear before getting back on track. Clothes, right. Slapping his cheeks gently before opening his wardrobe. Comfy clothes are picked, a tank top, one for him and one for Jackson. Briefs, one pair for him, one for Jackson. A pair of soft pants, one for him… You get the drill.

He picks up a clean towel and places the clean clothes on the faucet counter, being careful not to let his vision travel to the naked body of Jackson. Closing the bathroom door again he wonders what to do as he waits for Jackson. His body is so sore, hurting all over. Thinking to himself, he’ll never do this kind of thing again. 

Walking over to the couch he plops down, scrolling through his phone. Nothing new has happened so he puts on music on low volume and meditates, losing track of time. He doesn’t know how long has passed before he feels a flick on his forehead, making him hiss.

“Owwwie..” 

“Pfft, couldn’t hurt that badly you baby.” cackles Jackson.

“Well I am sore and had paint scrubbed off me, or have you forgotten that already?” teases Mark, watching Jackson’s eyes get wide.

“Oh shoot, I did forget!” exclaims Jackson, blushing slightly before slyly continuing, “should I kiss it better?”

Now it’s Mark’s turn to blush. “I mean, if you want to.” he boldly states. And he gets what he wants, a kiss on his forehead but also a ruffle of his hair again.

“Okay, so I’ll go down to the store and buy some things. Stay here and relax, yeah?”

Mark hums a reply, laying down on the couch and getting comfy. “Remember to take the keys with you, they’re in the t-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I got it!” replies Jackson before he could even finish his sentence. He feels sleep overtaking him as the door locks behind his love. 

–  
The door unlocks but Mark is snoring, still sleeping, soft music playing from his phone. He gets a few pokes and a shake before he comes to, whining softly before smiling. 

“Oh, hello there. Back already?”

“Yeah. I’ll put away the ice cream,” says Jackson as he picks it out of his backpack, letting it graze Mark’s exposed belly and hearing him hiss, “but I got soda and chips we can start with.”

“You little asshole.. There’s a bowl in the kitchen you can pour it into. Glasses too of course. Any specific movie you’d like to watch?”

“Nah, you pick one. Just not a sad one, I don’t feel like crying.” he hears Jackson respond as he walks into the kitchen, cabinets being opened and closed.

“Okay, I got a good one in mind. It’s wholesome af.” Mark continues as he sits up in the couch, turning the TV on and getting the movie Home, putting it in the CD in his PlayStation. 

“Oh really, which one?” asks Jackson as he comes in with his hands full. Mark picks up a few blankets strewed around the couch before sitting down next to his love, cuddling into his own. 

He feels Jackson’s arm around his shoulder and he snuggles closer, sighing contently. 

The movie starts and Jackson makes an off-hand comment about not having seen the movie. 

“You’ll love it, it’s great.” replies Mark.

They go through several emotions together, both laughing and crying. Especially during the ending. 

“Mmm, told you it’s a wholesome movie.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” says Jackson, kissing his temple and hugging him closer. “Another one?”

“Sure! Similar genre?” asks Mark. Jackson gives a nod. “Okay, Inside Out it is.” he says as he gets out of the cozy hold to change the movie CD. As he turns around he sees Jackson cutely doing grabby arms, wanting his cuddle buddy back. Mark laughs a little before returning to Jackson’s hold, this time Jackson lays down as he settles down, making him rest his head in the crook of his neck.

“Can you see the screen still?” he asks. Mark hums a response. “Good.”

This time it’s harder for Mark to focus on the movie, Jackson’s pheromones and scent messing with his brain. Half-way through he gives up, he’s seen the movie before anyway so he knows what happens. As he’s deep in his thoughts about Jackson he feels the others hand roaming from his back to his hip, squeezing gently.

“You doing okay?” he murmurs and his hand travels up his side and down again.

“Mmm, I’m great.” replies Mark as he ignores the film, snuggling deeper into Jackson’s neck and feeling the vibrations as the latter laughs.

“That’s good.” says Jackson as he kisses the top of his head, lingering there for a while.

“Are you sniffing my hair?”

“Maybe..”

Mark giggles before looking up at Jackson, noticing his eyelashes, all the crooks and crannies and just how beautiful he is. He couldn’t get much more lucky than this.

“Are you checking me out?” asks Jackson as he smirks confidently. 

“Yes.” 

Jackson barks out a laugh before calming down, staring back at Mark. The air gets tighter, filled with pheromones and some lust. The latter clears his throat before opening his mouth slightly to say something, but nothing comes out. Jackson gets ever so closer and eventually the gap between their lips is filled and Mark gasps. Moving his left arm up to grab Jackson’s hair, tugging slightly as he tries to get even closer but it’s physically impossible. 

Jackson guides him so he lays on him, legs on either side of his hips, hands holding him still, chests meeting in the middle. Mark holds Jackson’s face like it’s the most precious thing in the world, lips smacking together again and again.

They stay like that, mouths not leaving each other be even for a few seconds. Movie forgotten, they continue like that. Taking breaks here and there just to cuddle closely, giving each other pecks once in a while before going at it again, kissing with such force they almost blend together. It just feels so right, being so close to each other, forgetting about the world for a while. 

Hours later and they’re still in the sofa, laying crammed beside each other. 

Jackson picks a stray strand of hair and settles it behind his ear. 

“You wanna know something?” he asks, voice huskier than usual.

“Mmm, I wanna say something first.” says Mark, working himself up. It just feels right.

“Okay, go for it.” smiles Jackson.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
